


call me beep me if you wanna reach me

by slimedragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chatlogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Logan doesn't get it, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Negative Thoughts, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Texting, gerrymandering, mentions of homestuck, patton is a facebook mom, they're such cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimedragon/pseuds/slimedragon
Summary: Patton adds all the sides to a groupchat! Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

##  ROMAN SANDERToday at 9:31 PM

 

 

((I’m rping as Roman who is at work)) I’m at work 

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:31 PM

 

 

(9RESPOND TO MY FUCKIGN RP)

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

I, Deceit, chuckle. I am standing in a darkened corner, drumming my fingers

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:32 PM

 

 

((DOESNT THOMAS SANDERS HAVE TO LEAD

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

Who’s sad

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

Roman I'm so proud of you!

 

 

 

Virgil is......

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

why is deceit talking in the third person

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

Oh, again?

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

He hates nazis so I think its fine

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

that cannot be where the bar is

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:32 PM

 

 

Everything I do is going on record. I am a lawyer

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

We're at a bar?? I wouldn't mind a cocktail! : )

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:33 PM

 

 

I don't believe that he's actually a lawyer. I think he's just lying again.

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

patton it's interesting that you bring that up

 

 

 

we've brought you all here today to host an intervention

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

sorry forgot to afdd my chat signature ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

your drinking has gone too far. its tearing this family apart

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:33 PM

 

 

I’m personally fine with it

 

 

 

I’m just here to watch

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

This seems a little out of left field when we were talking about you old buddy pal-o

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

its tearing most of this family apart

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

You....think of us as a family ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

PSH. no. i mean.

 

 

 

whatever

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

((LOGAN I THINK))

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

No i dont

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:34 PM

 

 

Awwww, i just heard otherwise! ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:35 PM

 

 

I could name several statistics about the negative impact that substance abuse can cause! But I won't, because I think this situation calls for more...emotional support.

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:35 PM

 

 

If you drink we all drink, of course I wouldn’t have a problem with it if you used the good stuff

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:35 PM

 

 

I don't need emotional supporting, you guys! well, I do. But today this is about Virgil. ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:35 PM

 

 

ive decided to add a signature to my texts as well

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567161136827334659/linkin_park_signature_by_xshyartinx-d5bquw5.png)

 

 

 

do you guys like it

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567161167147958282/linkin_park_signature_by_xshyartinx-d5bquw5.png)

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:36 PM

 

 

Virgil, this is hardly appropriate for the situation.

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:36 PM

 

 

Its very pretty did you make it yourself? : ) ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:36 PM

 

 

How is he saying this with his mouth

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:36 PM

 

 

This is a chat fic.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:36 PM

 

 

wow meta much logan

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567161342969118722/linkin_park_signature_by_xshyartinx-d5bquw5.png)

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:36 PM

 

 

Almost forgot it there did you

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:36 PM

 

 

absolutely i didn't

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:36 PM

 

 

Please stop sending that, and I'll consider putting the fourth wall back.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:36 PM

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567161416294072320/linkin_park_signature_by_xshyartinx-d5bquw5.png)

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

I do like it but should you post it every time it clogs up the chat? ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

Ah. I see.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

FINE. i should have known id never be accepted by you all anyways..........

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

Finally you realized

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

That's not true, Virgil we love you!

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:37 PM

 

 

I'm so upset I forgot to put my signature ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:37 PM

 

 

We do accept you, we just think you should show a little restraint when it comes to text signatures.

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:38 PM

 

 

I feel like “we” is being used very freely

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:38 PM

 

 

Virgil is there something that is bothering you? that you want to talk about with your 5 best versions of yourself....and Deceit? ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:38 PM

 

 

If the others disagreed with me, they would've spoken up.

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:38 PM

 

 

Yes, the fact that there’s only four of us doesn’t mean they disagree

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:38 PM

 

 

Roman's at work but he'd agree with Logan! ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:39 PM

 

 

Actually, I have my doubts. But we can say, for the sake of argument, that he would agree with me.

* * *

 

 

 

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:40 PM

 

 

Why does believe in yourself and the rest will follow sound so familiar

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:40 PM

 

 

It's my chat signature : ) ~believe in urself and the rest will follow~

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:40 PM

 

 

well...... i guess there is one thing that's on my mind

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:40 PM

 

 

tell us! <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/8a/b2/c98ab21d202b5966b6cfd1fc87e6017e.jpg>

 

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/8a/b2/c98ab21d202b5966b6cfd1fc87e6017e.jpg)

 

 

 

@Virgil <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BwTGDkOCYAAmBhA.jpg>

 

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BwTGDkOCYAAmBhA.jpg)

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:41 PM

 

 

i've just.... been keeping a secret from all of you.....

 

 

 

thanks pat.

 

 

 

and the thought of you all finding out makes me anxious but hiding it makes me more anxious.... so.... i guess ill tell everyone

 

 

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567162691680993290/Screen_Shot_2019-04-14_at_9.40.36_PM.png)

 

 

 

I'm a homestuck

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:42 PM

 

 

What is that?

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:42 PM

 

 

Wow! <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTYGJW6KCdk_e564GZlXx1jAtYjbz5LnRX6Gzoiz8-H0Y9M_chSFw>

 

[ ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTYGJW6KCdk_e564GZlXx1jAtYjbz5LnRX6Gzoiz8-H0Y9M_chSFw)

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:42 PM

 

 

Why are you suddenly grey? Are you alright?

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:42 PM

 

 

no, logan, it's just face paint, i'm fine

 

 

 

i should have known that you guys could never understand...............

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:42 PM

 

 

I have flux on so I cant see : ) <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT79DaMHrpeKjZvxTRtQpYdo06zvEZHlrgPgRgM55b-f6tsEXDcHA>

 

[ ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT79DaMHrpeKjZvxTRtQpYdo06zvEZHlrgPgRgM55b-f6tsEXDcHA)

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:43 PM

 

 

Just try to explain, Virgil. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:43 PM

 

 

patton where are you getting these

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:43 PM

 

 

We want to understand Virgil! Are you stuck in your house????

 

 

 

These are from my pinterest : ) <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQHeketFYI7Zd8l89HI9bOmrw8vxcF89EvO0c2sIkTuI57aRC5NLg>

 

[ ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQHeketFYI7Zd8l89HI9bOmrw8vxcF89EvO0c2sIkTuI57aRC5NLg)

 

 

 

I can send you a link later if you like

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:43 PM

 

 

I don't think he is _literally_ stuck in his house, Patton.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:43 PM

 

 

if i was stuck in my house, so would the rest of you, because we are the SAME person

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:44 PM

 

 

Well, aren't we all stuck in our own little private traps? and none of us can ever get out? : )

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:44 PM

 

 

whoa buddy

 

 

 

are you okay

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:44 PM

 

 

Ah, so you were being metaphorical then?

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:44 PM

 

 

yes. like i am METAPHORICALLY bashing my head in throughout this entire conversation

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:44 PM

 

 

Do you feel stuck 

 

 

 

<https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0285/1316/products/38i_AlbertEinstein_512x.jpg?v=1445358918>

 

[ ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0285/1316/products/38i_AlbertEinstein_512x.jpg?v=1445358918)

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:45 PM

 

 

Maybe this is a call for help.

* * *

 

 

 

##  VirgilToday at 9:45 PM

 

 

do i look like i need help

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/567159172085317632/567163546782400512/Screen_Shot_2019-04-14_at_9.45.19_PM.png)

* * *

 

 

 

##  pattonToday at 9:45 PM

 

 

.......

 

 

 

[https://scstylecaster.files.wordpress.com/2019/02/untitled_artwork-5.jpg?w=712&h=712](https://scstylecaster.files.wordpress.com/2019/02/untitled_artwork-5.jpg?w=712&h=712)

 

[ ](https://scstylecaster.files.wordpress.com/2019/02/untitled_artwork-5.jpg?w=712&h=712)

 

 

 

Oscar Wilde! He was Gay too : )

* * *

 

 

 

##  Logan (I think)Today at 9:46 PM

 

 

Then what are you trying to imply with "home stuck"? I might need a dictionary for this.''

##  DECEIT SANDERToday at 9:54 PM

[Deceit reveals a gun and shoots Patton! But the gun backfires! One bullet hit your vest!]


	2. Please Kudos

Once I get 20 Kudos We will add another chapter Please kudos my fic

**Author's Note:**

> read comment and review! Dont forget to leave kudos :)


End file.
